


A Fool In Love With You

by Chrysanthemum62



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Dancing, Enemies to Lovers, First Date, First Kiss, Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sami is a dork and Kevin can't deal with his own feelings, So nothing new basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthemum62/pseuds/Chrysanthemum62
Summary: Sami runs a gas station. Kevin comes in every day to complain. Why won't he just take his business somewhere else?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Tumblr users @snapaley, @thehunteroftheforest, @theshield-n-stuff, and @thehardyboyz for inventing this crazy au with me and helping me in so many ways. You guys are the best!

Sami Zayn had gotten used to a lot of things since taking over Dusty’s Gas Station. He had gotten used to the the bowtie and the white hat he wore as a uniform, even if it made him feel a little silly. He had gotten used to early mornings and late nights. He had gotten used to spilling gas on his clothing, and cleaning up the messes people made in the aisles of the convenience store. He had even gotten used to the loneliness of being the only employee at a gas station on the edge of town.

There was only one element of his life that Sami hadn’t gotten used to. Only one unwelcome disruption in his otherwise tranquil existence. 

Kevin Owens.

Sami found his mind wandering to Kevin as he rang up groceries Monday morning. It was nearly 11. Kevin had usually shown up by now. Sami vaguely wondered what was keeping him.

Maybe he won’t come today, Sami thought. Maybe he’s finally found something better to do. Maybe I can finally get a whole day’s worth of peace.

He handed Mrs. Young her bags and smiled, and she smiled back. A perfectly civil interaction between an employee and a customer. Why was that so hard for some people to grasp? In fact, the vast majority of Sami’s customers were perfectly pleasant, polite individuals. They understood that he was working a difficult job all by himself and forgave his occasional screw-ups. 

“Sami! Hey, Sami!”

Sami groaned. So much for a peaceful day. Say what you would about Kevin Owens, at least he was consistent.

He looked out the glass door and saw Kevin leaning against his ugly old station wagon at one of the pumps. “What do you want, Kevin?” he yelled back.

“Is that any way to talk to one of your valued customers?” Kevin yelled.

Sami apologized to his customers waiting in line at the counter, then looked up to heaven for strength. A few people in the store grimaced sympathetically. This was nothing new to them.

He took a deep breath and walked out of the door into the parking lot. “How can I be of assistance to you today, valued customer?” he said, injecting as much sarcasm as possible into the seemingly innocuous phrase.

Kevin let out a long-suffering sigh. “Well, I was just trying to wash my car, just trying to keep my car reasonably clean and be on my way, when to my surprise, the bottle of soap at the pump is all empty! What are you going to do about it?”

Sami pinched the bridge of his nose. “Kevin, I have a store full of customers waiting at the checkout line. There’s a full bottle of soap at the pump right next to the one you’re using. Help yourself.” He turned and walked back towards the store, hoping that would be the end of it, although he knew it wouldn’t be.

“And another thing!” Sami stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes. “I don’t like the setup you’ve got going here,” Kevin continued. “The pumps are too far apart. I shouldn’t have to walk such long distances just to clean my own car. It bothers me.”

Sami turned around. “What could I possibly do about that, Kevin?”

Kevin just glared at him, trying to look threatening but looking more like a grumpy pug dog. Sami went inside.

Sami often wondered to himself why he didn’t just kick Kevin out of the gas station and tell him to never come back. If he had to think of a reason, it was probably that Kevin, despite his constant complaining, actually provided a steady stream of revenue for the gas station. He showed up every day to harangue Sami about every little aspect of his business, but he always bought something. He never tried to cheat Sami or steal anything. There were a fair amount of high school kids that only went to his gas station to hang around smoking cigarettes near the pumps (which was dangerous) and shoplift candy bars (which was wrong.) He especially didn’t like the looks of those kids calling themselves the “Sanity Gang.” 

Kevin, with his leather jacket and belligerent stare, probably fancied himself the leader of a gang, but Sami doubted he had enough friends for one. In high school he had spent most of his time in the auto shop with the other punk kids like Dean Ambrose and Adam Cole, but when he came into the gas station, he was always alone.

Maybe that’s why he comes here every day, Sami laughed to himself. He’s lonely. 

He stopped for a second. The idea wasn’t so funny anymore. Kevin did seem to spend a lot of time by himself…

Nah. Sami was pretty sure that a person constantly being rude to you didn’t mean they secretly wanted to be friends. If Kevin did want a friend, he sure had a funny way of showing it.

..............................................................................................

Sami often asked Kevin if he didn’t have anything better to do than hang around the gas station bothering him. The truth was, Kevin really didn’t. 

Kevin pulled out of the gas station, trying to ignore the rattling sound coming from his muffler (or lack thereof). It wasn’t that he didn’t know how to fix it. Fixing cars was the one thing he did know how to do. He was just having trouble finding the money for the parts, and the motivation to actually do the job. It was easier to do the little things, like (try to) keep his car clean, and buy more hairspray for Bayley--

He slammed his hands on the steering wheel in frustration. He had forgotten to buy more hairspray for Bayley.

He thought about turning around and going back to the convenience store to get some, but he was already halfway home and he didn’t want to admit to Sami that he had forgotten the very thing he came to the gas station to get. He would just have to lie to Bayley and tell her they were all out.

He hated lying to Bayley. Not just because she was his baby sister, but because she was pretty much the only person in the world who actually listened to him. And she usually saw right through him.

Bayley was waiting at the window when he pulled into the driveway. Darn. Kevin was hoping he could enter the house quietly and she would forget he had even gone anywhere. 

Instead, she greeted him immediately upon his entrance with a hug and “Where's my hairspray?”

Kevin shrugged. “They were all out.” 

“Or you just forgot.”

“Or I just forgot-- hey, wait a second. I didn't forget, I just... didn't see your favorite brand.”

“Uh huh,” said Bayley. “I guess I'll just put my hair up in a ponytail for tonight.”

“It looks better that way anyway. And besides, you're going to work, not the senior prom,” said Kevin. 

Bayley sighed. “All of the other girls at the drive in have their hair set in curls.”

“All the other girls, or just Sasha Banks?” teased Kevin. 

She went a little red and hastily changed the subject. “What do you know about fashion anyway? What do you know about the extremely difficult life of a roller-skating waitress?”

Kevin laughed. “Absolutely nothing. And I hope it stays that way.” He looked at Bayley. “I'll go back to the store tomorrow and get your hairspray. I promise.”

“I wish I had your free time,” said Bayley. “I haven't been to that gas station in forever. Normally I wouldn't really care, but the guy who works there now is dreamy.”

Kevin made a disgusted face. “Bayley! Ew! You think Sami Zayn is dreamy?”

“He is. I'm just stating the facts.”

“Well, your facts are wrong,” said Kevin. “Sami Zayn is just about the least dreamy guy on Earth. Not that I would know anything about such things,” he added hurriedly upon hearing their father walk into the kitchen behind him.

Bayley gave him a knowing look.

“Shut up,” he said.

“I didn't say anything.”

“Anyway,” Kevin continued, “dreamy or not, Sami Zayn runs about the worst establishment I've ever had the misfortune to shop at. He sells overpriced, low quality junk food, he’s always out of whatever you need, and when you ask him to provide the smallest amount of assistance, he responds with sarcasm. That gas station is a terrible place.”

Bayley looked genuinely confused. “Then why don't you stop going there?” 

Kevin didn't have an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

“How was work, Sami?” said his mother when Sami walked in the front door.

“Fine, Mom,” he replied, kissing the top of her head.

“Has that Kevin Owens boy been giving you any trouble lately?”

Sami sighed. “No, Mom,” he lied. 

He had made the mistake once of telling her about how often Kevin showed up to annoy him, and ever since then she had been determined to protect her son from that overgrown playground bully.

He sometimes felt a little embarrassed that he was still living at home at the extremely mature age of nineteen-going-on-twenty, but he had already tried living on his own and it hadn’t gone well. When he first started running the gas station, it had seemed only right that a guy with a big important job should have his own apartment. His mom had been supportive and helped him find an affordable place, but the first night he was away from home was spent thinking only of her. He realized there was no point in paying money so he and his mother could both be alone, and he was back home within a week.

It was only the two of them in their tiny house, and if she sometimes fussed over him, it was out of love.

“You’ll never guess who called while you were away,” he heard his mother say from the kitchen.

“Who?” asked Sami.

“Finn! He said he had something important to talk to you about. I told him you’d call him back as soon as you got home.”

“Mom!” Sami groaned. “I can’t call him now, it’s probably three in the morning in Ireland.”

“Oh, wake him up, who cares? He loves talking to you, and it’s been so long.”

“Only a few months,” mumbled Sami, but she was right. It had been too long since the two of them had talked. He had called, but Finn hadn’t picked up. He had written, but Finn had never written back. He wondered why Finn had chosen today to acknowledge the existence of their twelve-year friendship.

They had met in San Diego, on what was the first and only vacation of Sami’s life. He was seven years old, and times were better. Finn has flown all the way from Ireland to California to play on the beach for a few days while his father attended business meetings.

Making friends at the age of seven was as easy as walking up to the other kid and asking if they wanted to be friends. That was precisely what Finn had done upon seeing the only other kid on the beach playing all by himself. He had also complimented Sami’s sandcastle building abilities and suggested that they combine forces to build what he called “the Ultimate Sand Castle.”

The sandcastle that the two of them built was pretty fantastic, but it hadn’t stood the test of time. Their friendship had. They exchanged addresses and phone numbers and promised to keep in touch, although at the time their parents assumed that the long distance between them would eventually fade their friendship away. They couldn’t have been more wrong. Sami and Finn wrote each other constantly, and saved up money in their piggy banks to make international phone calls. Even though they hadn’t seen each other in person since that first vacation twelve years previously, Sami felt like Finn knew him better than anyone.

They had always managed to stay in touch despite difficulties, but it seemed now that they were drifting apart. Sami picked up the receiver, then hesitated. Why had Finn waited so long to return his calls?

He shrugged. He’d get Finn back for it now anyway, by waking him up at some ungodly hour of the morning. He dialed Finn’s number, then listened to it ring a few times.

“Hello?” said a voice, sleepy but unmistakably Finn Balor. “Oh my God, what time is it? What’s going on?”

“Hey, Finn! Hope I didn’t wake you up or anything,” Sami said cheerfully.

Finn groaned. “Sami? Seriously? Don’t you know there’s an eight hour time difference between Ireland and California?”

“Must have slipped my mind,” said Sami.

“Yeah, I’ll bet.”

“Anyway,” said Sami, “my mom said you had something important to tell me. Also, I’d like an explanation as to why you haven’t answered my calls or letters in two months.”

Finn yawned. “As a matter of fact,” he said, “I do have exciting news and a reason for not calling you back. It also happens to be the same thing.”

“This better be good,” said Sami.

“Oh, it is,” said Finn mysteriously.

“Don’t tell me. You’re going to go play guitar at Carnegie Hall?” said Sami.

“Nope.”

“You’re going to go play guitar on the Ed Sullivan Show?”

“Someday, but not today. Do you give up?”

“I guess.”

Finn paused for dramatic effect. 

“I’m coming back to California.”

Sami gasped. “Oh my God, really? This isn’t some kind of joke, is it? You’re really coming to visit me?”

“I really am. I’m going to audition for a movie in Los Angeles, but I’m going to stop by and visit you first,” said Finn.

“A movie? That’s amazing!” Finn had been trying to kickstart his music career ever since he got a guitar for his thirteenth birthday. His parents encouraged him to practice church music and Irish folk songs, but once rock and roll was born, he had found his calling. Sami knew he was good, although he had never actually heard him. Finn played in local festivals and music contests and would always mail Sami newspaper clippings of reviewers fawning over him.

He might have been the biggest rock and roll star in Bray and maybe even the surrounding County Wicklow, but that was a long way from Los Angeles.

“How did you ever get a movie audition in Los Angeles?” Sami asked. “How did they see you play? Did you mail them a film reel or something?”

Finn laughed. “Actually, I just mailed them a picture of myself and a letter saying I played guitar and wanted to be the next teenage idol. I guess I’m just that handsome.”

Sami rolled his eyes, but he had to admit that Finn really was that handsome. They often sent pictures of themselves to each other, and Sami had watched Finn grow from a goofy-looking kid to the kind of handsome that people stopped on the street to watch go by. If there was a definition of what a movie star should look like, Finn matched it perfectly.

“Wait a second,” said Sami. “That still doesn’t explain why you’ve been ignoring me all this time. Why didn’t you tell me what was going on?”

“I wanted it to be a surprise. I knew if I talked to you at all, I’d let the secret out. Originally I was going to just call you from the airport and tell you to drive there, but I just couldn’t take it any more. I’m flying in on Monday.”

“Monday? That’s…” --Sami counted on his fingers-- “Five days from now. Five days from now? You’re going to be in California in five days!”

“I sure am, pal. I can’t wait to see you.”

“I can’t wait to see you, either. This is… wow. This is amazing. It’s been so long,” said Sami.

“It sure has.” Finn yawned. “Not that I don’t love catching up, and I’m very excited, but it’s four in the morning. I’m going to go back to sleep.”

“Oh, yeah, of course.” In the excitement, Sami had forgotten all about the time change. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s alright. See you soon.”

“Good night, Finn.”

“Good night, Sami.”

Sami placed the receiver back, and realized he hadn’t stopped smiling since Finn told him the news. After all these years, he was finally going to see his best friend again.

…...........................................................................

“Good morning, Kevin,” Sami said cheerfully upon seeing Kevin walk into the store.

That caught Kevin off guard. He was used to being greeted with “What is it now, Kevin?” or a long-suffering sigh. 

“Morning, Sami,” he said slowly.

“Sure is a beautiful day, isn't it?” said Sami.

“I suppose,” said Kevin as he walked over to the hairspray display. 

“The kind of day that makes you feel good to be alive, right?”

That was it. Something weird was going on. 

Kevin picked out a can of hairspray and walked up to the counter. He decided to try something.

“Hey Sami, I noticed you raised the price of gas by two cents.”

Sami looked confused for a second, then remembered. “Oh, yeah, I did. Prices fluctuate and all that.”

Kevin narrowed his eyes. “You know that means I'm never buying gas here again.”

Sami seemed unconcerned. “I figured as much.”

“...And I'm going to tell everyone I know not to buy gas here ever again.” 

“Go ahead.”

“...And I'm reporting you to the Better Business Bureau.”

Sami laughed. “Kevin, there is nothing you can say to me that's going to ruin my day.”

Kevin had had enough. “What's gotten into you today? Why are you in such a good mood?”

“Haven't you ever just felt happy for no reason?” asked Sami.

Kevin thought about it for a moment. “No.”

Sami smiled as he rang up the hairspray and handed it back to Kevin. “If you must know, my best friend is coming to visit next week.”

Kevin racked his brain to figure out who Sami’s best friend could possibly be. “I didn't know Adrian Neville had ever left town in the first place,” he said.

“No, not Neville,” Sami laughed. “My best friend is named Finn Balor. He lives in Ireland, but he's going to be in California for a few days.”

“How did you ever become best friends with someone from Ireland?” asked Kevin.

“We met on vacation in San Diego when we were seven, and we've stayed in touch ever since.”

“San Diego?” Kevin perked up. “I heard San Diego has the most amazing zoo in the world. I've always wanted to go there.” 

“Really? I never got to go to the zoo when I was there,” said Sami. “It sounds nice, though.”

Kevin nodded. Zoos weren't exactly “nice” so much as they were “the greatest experience a human being could have”, but he appreciated Sami’s interest nonetheless. 

“I love the zoo,” he said, looking into Sami’s eyes and feeling a smile creep onto his face. Sami smiled back, which was slightly disconcerting.

Kevin blinked a few times to snap himself out of the apparently-zoo-induced stupor. “You know, this brand of hairspray is pretty terrible. I almost didn’t buy it. You really ought to look into what products you stock your store with.”

“That’s a shame,” said Sami. “What brand is your favorite, so I know for next time?”

“It’s not for me, dummy,” said Kevin, scowling a little. “It’s for my sister.”

“Oh, of course. Your hair just sort of...effortlessly styles itself,” said Sami, gesturing to Kevin’s crew cut. “How is your sister, anyway?”

“She’s fine. She’s going into sophomore year of high school. Gonna be sixteen in the fall.”

“They grow up so fast,” Sami mused thoughtfully. “Hey, ask your sister what kind of hairspray she likes so I can buy some for the store next time, okay?”

Kevin frowned. “Since when do you care about helping your customers get the stuff they want?”

“This may come as a shock to you, Kevin,” said Sami, “but I have a pretty good relationship with the vast majority of my customers. I’m polite to them, and they’re polite to me. Some of the people in this town actually like shopping at this store.”

“They must have low standards,” said Kevin.

“I guess so.”

There were a few moments of silence. Finally, Kevin said, “Well, I’d better be going. Bayley will never forgive me if I make her go to work in a ponytail again.”

“Have a nice day,” said Sami. “If that’s something you’re capable of doing.”

“Very funny, Sami,” said Kevin as he walked out the door.

As Kevin got into his car, he realized that he might have just had his first ever conversation with Sami that wasn’t strictly arguing.

Bayley was overjoyed when Kevin brought the hairspray home, although it wasn’t her favorite brand. “Thank you so much, Kevin! I really appreciate you going all the way back to the gas station to get it for me.”

Kevin smiled. “No problem. Hey, I almost forgot. Mr. Dreamboat at the convenience store asked about you.”

“Really?” Bayley gasped. “What did he say?”

“He just asked how you were,” said Kevin.

“No, I mean, what were his exact words?” said Bayley.

“Um, I’m pretty sure he said, ‘How is your sister?’”

“And what did you say?”

“I said that you were fine. Isn’t he a little old for you, anyway? He’s almost twenty,” said Kevin.

“Well, yeah.” Bayley rolled her eyes. “Haven’t you ever had a crush on someone completely unattainable, just for the fun of it?”

Kevin thought about it. “No,” he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Sami had hoped that he and Kevin’s last semi-pleasant encounter would have encouraged Kevin to be a little kinder, but he strolled into the gas station Friday afternoon as grumpy as ever.

“Sami!” he yelled, startling a few customers. “One of your pumps is broken!”

Sami took a deep breath. “I know, Kevin, that's why there's an 'out of order’ sign on it.”

“Well, it's too small.” Kevin scowled. “I didn't see it until I had already pulled up to the pump. And now I have to go back out there, and get in my car, and turn on the engine, and drive up to another pump, and turn off the engine, and get out of the car, and--”

“How is any of this my fault?” said Sami. “Maybe you need glasses.”

Kevin looked offended. “Maybe you need to make sure your gas station is actually functioning.” 

Sami sighed. “I do not have the time or patience to deal with this today. I'm sorry. I'll be out in a minute and--”

The noise of a car engine revving outside interrupted him. Sami looked out into the parking lot and groaned. It was those high school punks again, the ones who called themselves the “Sanity Gang.” 

“Is there something about this gas station that makes people who hate me gravitate toward it to make my life miserable?” he said. 

He realized it was sort of a ridiculous question to be asking Kevin Owens, of all people.

Kevin shrugged. “They’re just a bunch of snot-nosed kids looking for trouble. Why don’t you just tell them to beat it and never come back?”

“I’ve tried. They always show up again,” said Sami.

“Have you called the police?” asked Kevin.

“The thing is, they’re technically not doing anything illegal. They just stand there honking their horns at people and spitting gum on the sidewalk and-- Oh my God, not this again.”

Kevin turned to see what Sami was looking at. They watched as one of the boys lit a cigarette for Nicole and then one for himself.

“Are they too young to be smoking or something?” said Kevin.

“No, it’s not that. Smoking near the gas pumps is dangerous. If a match lands in a puddle, it could explode or something. I think I could deal with everything else they did if they just wouldn’t smoke.”

Sami tried to ignore them for a minute, but eventually he couldn’t take it anymore. “Be right back,” he said to Kevin as he walked toward the door. “Hopefully they’ll listen to me this time.”

He felt Kevin’s hand on his shoulder as he was about to step outside. He turned and saw Kevin with a strange look in his eyes. “Why don’t you let me take care of this, Sami?”

Sami was a bit taken aback. “Are you sure? They outnumber you four to one.”

“I think I can handle it.” Kevin popped the collar of his ratty old bomber jacket and winked at Sami. “Watch this.”

Sami was almost afraid to, but curiosity got the better of him. He stayed behind the counter in case a customer approached, but kept his eyes locked on the scene outside.

Normally he couldn’t hear what people said in the parking lot when the door was closed, but Kevin’s voice came in loud and clear.

“Hey, kids!” he heard Kevin say in a terrifyingly cheerful voice. “Having a good smoke?”

The kids looked at each other uncertainly. They clearly had no idea who Kevin was or why he was so interested in their activities.

Kevin tilted his head. “Not so talkative anymore, huh?” 

The four of them were all standing in a row with looks of apprehension on their faces, each holding a lit cigarette. They didn't necessarily seem frightened of Kevin so much as unnerved. 

Finally, the one who seemed to be the leader (Eric? Sami could never remember their names) spoke up.

“Buzz off, creep,” he said, folding his arms in what he probably hoped was a threatening manner.

Kevin ignored him. “My friend Sami’s been telling me that you've been stirring up a lot of trouble around here,” he said, almost casually.

Friend? thought Sami.

The kid rolled his eyes. “Who cares? This place is a dump anyway.” 

Kevin raised his eyebrows. “What did you just say?”

“I said, this place is a dump. It stinks. And your little friend in there is a loser.” Eric took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew smoke in Kevin's face. 

Kevin smiled. Reaching out with his thumb and forefinger, he extinguished each of their cigarettes one by one. “That's better,” he said. “Now, where were we? Oh, yeah. You were just about to tell me what exactly your problem is with this perfectly nice, well-run, well-lit establishment that, to me, represents the pinnacle of small business ownership in America.”

Sami may have been hearing things, but he could have sworn that Kevin had just said something nice about the gas station.

The kids stared at Kevin as if they were having just as difficult of a time deciphering Kevin’s statement as Sami was. Eventually, one of them seemed to figure out that Kevin had asked him what his problem was. “What’s your problem, man?” he said, reaching out and shoving Kevin roughly on the shoulder.

Kevin laughed. “Big mistake, buddy.” 

He made a movement towards them so fast Sami could barely see it, then after a brief scuffle emerged twisting one of the kid’s arms behind his back. The kid yelled, “Hey, let me go!” and looked to his friends for help, but by the looks on their faces Sami guessed they thought the whole thing was funny. The kid tried futilely to bite Kevin, then stomp on his feet, but Kevin was a lot more agile than he looked. 

Kevin turned the kid around so that his arm was facing the store, and waved the arm at Sami through the window. “Wave hi to Sami!” he said gleefully.

Sami tried to ignore him and keep working on things in the store, but he couldn’t resist lifting his hand and giving a wave back, trying very hard not to smile.

“Now wave goodbye to Sami,” said Kevin, “because you’re never going to see him again! You’re never going to come to this gas station ever again. And do you know why?”

The kid didn’t say anything. “That wasn’t a rhetorical question!” yelled Kevin. “Do you know why you’re never going to come here again?”

“Why,” the kid groaned. It wasn’t so much a question as a general statement about the situation.

“Because,” said Kevin, readjusting his grip on the kid’s arm, “I am going to be here every single day to make sure that you don’t come back. And if you do, I’m going to humiliate you, again, in front of all your friends. And if any of your friends ever show up, I’ll do the same to them. Do you understand me?”

“Please let me go,” said the kid miserably. 

At last, Kevin relented and the kid ran back over to his friends. They spent a minute making fun of him, but it appeared that there was no permanent harm done. They seemed unsure about what to do next.

Kevin turned to them, smiling, and made a sudden movement towards them just to scare them. They all jumped back, and he laughed.

“Get out of here,” he said. “And don't come back.”

The kids looked at each other, then back at Kevin, then slowly began to make their way towards their car.

Kevin watched them until they were out of the parking lot, then turned and walked back into the store. Sami was still trying to process what had just happened.

Kevin had a self-satisfied smile on his face that faded a little when he saw Sami staring at him.

“Why did you do that?” asked Sami.

Kevin sighed. “This is what I get instead of ‘thank you’?”

“I’m serious,” said Sami.

“Well, I just thought, if one of those kids drops a cigarette, and the whole place goes up in flames, and you die, what am I going to do with myself if I can’t drop in and give you helpful suggestions on how to run your business?”

Sami considered it. “You could get a job.”

Kevin looked at him. “This is my job,” he said as he began to head for the door.

Sami fought back a laugh. “Kevin, wait,” he said.   
Kevin turned around.

“Thank you,” said Sami.

“Don’t mention it,” said Kevin, going a little red.

“I mean it, Kevin. I--”

“No, really. Don’t mention it.”

He held Sami's gaze for a moment, then turned and let the door swing shut behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

As Kevin drove away from the gas station that day, he felt restless, full of energy. He tried to stay focused on the road, but he found himself tapping the steering wheel to the beat of an unfamiliar song.

He couldn't figure out what was making him so jittery. It could have been the after-effects of his confrontation with those punk kids outside the gas station, but every fight he had gotten into in high school (and there had been a lot) had left him physically and emotionally exhausted. Every time he had managed to escape the principal's office, he had made his way to the janitor’s closet, to lie down among the wooden beams and metal tools and take a breather. People would have laughed if they had seen him, but no one ever had.

This was different though. He felt strange, but not in a bad way. He felt almost...happy? It wasn't a word he was used to describing himself with. And furthermore, he had no real reason to feel happy. Sure, he had taught a lesson to some punks and got them to quit bothering Sami. That made him feel satisfied, but not happy. And nothing really exciting had happened afterward.

He had walked into the store, and Sami had asked him why he did it, and told him to get a job, and then laughed, and smiled at Kevin, and told him thank you, and said he really meant it, then smiled again…

Nope. Nothing had happened at the gas station that could have made him really happy.

Oh well, thought Kevin. It's a little strange, but I'm not going to complain.

Miraculously, none of the other drivers on the way home drove like idiots. Or if they did, he didn't notice. (Kevin occasionally had some minor anger issues while driving.)

He pulled into his driveway, but he didn't want to go inside. He knew he was just going to walk in the door, give Bayley a hug, tell his dad that no, he didn't find a job today, shut himself in his room and listen to records until dinner. It was his routine, and he was used to it, but for some reason that day he couldn't stand the thought of it.

He just wanted to do something.

Sitting in the driveway, letting the car idle, he noticed the thumping sound of the broken muffler. The exhaust pipe had been dangling half-off for weeks and dragged against the ground everywhere he went. Annoying, sure, but the noise had been there for so long that it had faded into the background. His heightened awareness made it grate on him.

Dean’s garage probably had the parts to fix it. Dean would probably let Kevin work on the car there, might even give him a discount on the parts. He could get rid of the noise and find something to do with his restless hands. It was like killing two birds with one stone, except Kevin loved birds and hated that phrase. 

He backed out of the driveway, hoping no one in his family had noticed his abrupt arrival and departure. The garage was only a mile away. He hoped Dean was in a good mood, because he could be a little unpredictable.

They had hung out in the same crowd in high school, but had butted heads a few times and never really been close friends. High school was over, though, and they were usually able to get along when Kevin helped out in the garage.

“Kevin Owens!” Dean bellowed as Kevin pulled into the garage. “Just the guy I wanted to see!”

Kevin frowned. “Why?” he said as he got out of the car. The garage was in its usual state of disarray, with several cars hoisted in the air and the floor so strewn with tools and equipment that Kevin barely had room to park.

Dean gestured to the chaos around them. “I'm swamped, buddy. Everyone in town has either overheated their engine or desperately needs an oil change before their big summer vacation. And Adam's bike broke down again.”

“When is he going to get rid of that old thing?” Kevin sighed.

Dean laughed. “When he's not too broke for a new one. The parts won’t come in for at least a week. He doesn't want to fix it himself, but he doesn't want anyone he doesn't trust working on it either.”

Kevin rolled his eyes. “What a jerk.”

Adam Cole and Kevin were friends, but Adam was still a jerk.

“So do you think you could give me a hand today?” asked Dean.

“Sorry, Dean,” said Kevin. “I just came in here to fix my muffler. The pipe’s been hanging by a thread for months.”

Dean looked deflated. “Man, you got me all excited for nothing.”

“Tell you what.” Kevin walked over to one of Dean’s toolboxes. “If you let me work on my car in here today, and you cut me a good deal on the parts, I’ll take care of Adam’s bike for you. That’ll be a load off your mind, right?”

Dean considered it. He looked around the garage, lost in thought, for a disconcerting amount of time. Finally, he said, “Sure, what the hell. I don’t want to deal with Adam anyway.”

“Great.” Kevin opened up the toolbox. “I’m probably going to need exhaust tape, and a repair clamp…” He began rummaging through the haphazardly arranged parts.

“Shoot, you don’t need all that junk,” Dean laughed, shaking his head. “You can fix a muffler with a wire coat hanger.”

Kevin looked up. “No way.”

“I’m serious,” said Dean, walking over to a precariously stacked pile of cardboard boxes in the corner. “It takes about five minutes.”

“I can’t believe this,” said Kevin. “I’ve been putting this repair job off for months, and all I needed was a stupid clothes hanger.”

“Hey.” Dean pointed threateningly at Kevin. “Don’t call the wire hanger stupid. It’s saved my behind more times than I care to admit.”

He pulled out a box that had “WIRE HANGERS” written on it in messy handwriting. It was covered in dust, which he blew off and then started coughing furiously.

Kevin sniffed. The smell of the dust mingled with the garage’s usual odor of oil, metal, and something unidentifiable that had probably died in the walls.

“Are you sure this is going to be safe? Or actually work?” he asked Dean.

Dean spread his arms. “Do I look like the kind of guy who would do dangerous, unreliable repairs to cars in the name of saving money and not having to do any work?”

Kevin looked at him.

“Don’t answer that,” said Dean.

He handed Kevin the box of hangers and Kevin searched inside for one that wasn’t already rusted through. He pulled one out that looked somewhat durable, then turned to Dean and said, “Now what?”

“Now, you prop up the muffler on a cinderblock, thread the wire through the hanging bracket, tie it around the exhaust pipe, and you're in business.” 

“It's that simple?”

“It's that simple.”

Kevin set to work. He lugged a cinderblock over to his car and shoved it under the broken muffler. He began to untwist the hanger, and the monotonous motion helped his head finally clear up.

He always felt the most peaceful when he was working on cars. It gave him something to do with his hands that wouldn't get him in trouble. Plus, he liked to think that the cuts and scrapes he had received from various metal instruments over the years made him look tough.

He slid the wire through the bracket and around the pipe, and found that it held up surprisingly well. 

Now Sami won't be able to hear me coming from a mile away, he thought.

Twisting the loose ends of the wire together, he wondered how he would find time to go to the gas station the next week if he was stuck in the garage fixing Adam's bike. It was a silly thought, really. Those kids definitely weren't going to bother Sami anymore, so Sami didn't need him to hang around. And Sami didn't seem to want him to, either.

Sami must have thought he was a real jerk by now. Or at the very least, a total loser.

There had been that one moment, though. When Kevin, on an impulse, had waved the kid's arm at Sami. It had been more to make himself laugh than anything. But Sami had noticed. He had tried to ignore Kevin, but when no one was looking he had given a little wave back. His face had broken into an involuntary smile, not the polite, sometimes forced one he showed to customers, but a real one, his eyes and nose crinkling up and looking as if he was about to burst out laughing.

Kevin had never seen Sami smile like that before. 

He looked down at his handiwork and realized that he had twisted together the entire wire hanger, without even meaning to. There was about a foot of wire trailing from his exhaust pipe. 

He sighed and picked up the wire cutters. It was easy to get so absorbed in your work that you lost track of what you were doing. Happened all the time.

The muffler didn't budge an inch when he removed the cinderblock. Kevin felt his shoulders sag in relief.

“Thanks, Dean,” he called out as he began to put the tools away. 

“Anything for a friend,” said Dean. “Especially a friend who's going to deal with Adam Cole so I don't have to.”

Kevin groaned. “You're going to hold me to that, aren't you?” 

“Of course I am, buddy,” said Dean, disappearing beneath a Buick. “I never forget when someone owes me one.”

Kevin tried to put all thoughts of impending responsibilities out of his mind. He might not have had a steady job, or a flashy car, or money in his bank account, but that day, he was a man with a working muffler. And he was proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: this repair is not nearly as reliable as I made it seem. If your muffler breaks, Don't Try This At Home.


	5. Chapter 5

The call at two in the morning would have awoken Sami, if he hadn't already been too excited to sleep. 

He fumbled for the receiver and said, “Hello?” hoping it was Finn, and it was.

“Hey, Sami,” said Finn’s voice, bright and cheery. “Hope I didn’t wake you up or anything.”

“Very funny,” said Sami. “Shouldn’t you be getting some sleep? Your flight leaves in the morning.”

“Eight hour time difference, remember? It’s already daytime in Ireland. I’m at the airport.”

“Oh, shoot, that’s right,” said Sami. “And you just couldn’t resist paying for one last international phone call before coming to America?”

“Money’s not going to be an issue when I’m a rock and roll star, Sami,” said Finn, trying and failing to sound serious.

Sami yawned. “You’re lucky I couldn’t sleep tonight anyway.”

“Too excited?” asked Finn.

“Something like that.” Sami took a drink of water from the cup he kept on his nightstand. “This is going to be the best week of my life.”

“Same here. I can’t wait for all the fun things we’re going to do.”

Sami was silent for a moment. What  _ were  _ they going to do? His town didn’t have much to offer. They could see a movie at the drive-in, and eat at some of the local restaurants, and walk around the woods by the lake, and...damn it, he was still going to have to work most days, wasn’t he?

“Yeah, lots of fun stuff,” said Sami unconvincingly. “It’s just that...a lot of it is just going to be hanging around the gas station while I’m working.”

“That sounds great,” said Finn. I can’t wait to see the Gas Man in action.” He giggled at his own joke.

Sami groaned. “If you start calling me the Gas Man, Kevin will never let me hear the end of it.”

“Kevin? Who’s Kevin?” asked Finn.

That caught Sami off guard. How had he never told Finn about Kevin before? It seemed almost impossible that Finn knew nothing about Sami’s source of constant headaches.Then he realized. The two-month stretch of time when he and Finn hadn’t been talking had coincided almost perfectly with the point at which Kevin had begun coming in every day.

“He’s, uh, just this guy I know,” Sami said casually. How was he even going to begin to explain Kevin Owens?

“A guy?” There was a note of intrigue in Finn’s voice.

“Yeah. He’s...well, we’re not even really friends. He comes to the gas station practically every day and all he does is complain. Sometimes it seems like we might be getting along okay, but… I don’t know. I don’t know what his problem is.”

“He comes in every day?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

Finn paused for a moment. “Is he cute?”

That  _ really _ threw Sami off. He recovered quickly and asked, “Why, are you looking to try something new while you’re in town?”

No, buddy,” said Finn, laughing. “I just care about you and want to know the current state of your love life. Do you think he’s cute? Do you... _ like  _ him?”

Sami looked around instinctively, and could feel his face heating up as it always did when he and Finn talked about Sami’s unfortunate dating preferences. But the only other person in the house was asleep, and Finn knew all of Sami’s secrets and loved him anyway. He could talk to Finn about this. He didn’t need to hide.

In any case, they were talking about Kevin, not Elvis Presley. Sami didn’t even like Kevin, not like that. He just got embarrassed when talking about liking guys in general, that was all.

He still didn’t know how to answer Finn’s question, though. Was Kevin cute? By any definition of the word, no. He was perpetually unshaven and his eyes were kind of close together. In high school, no girl had ever looked at him twice. Come to think of it, he had never seemed too interested in any girls either…

Sami put  _ that  _ thought out of his head as quickly as he could, and realized he had been silent for about ten seconds, giving Finn all the answers he needed.

“I’ll take that as a yes with a capital Y,” said Finn.

“No!” said Sami hurriedly. “I mean, I don’t know. Objectively, no. He’s not cute.”

Finn sighed. “I don’t care about objectively, Sami. What’s your subjective opinion of this gas station stalker?”

An image floated, unbidden, through Sami’s mind. That one time he had mentioned the zoo to Kevin, and Kevin had gotten all starry-eyed, and given Sami a wide, endearing smile. Thinking about it made Sami’s stomach do a somersault.

This was bad. This was really bad.

“He's not...not cute,” Sami said slowly.

“That's a double negative,” Finn pointed out. “Are you trying to say he's not cute, or that he actually is?”

Sami felt his face get hot again. “Fine! He's cute, okay? He's cute. Are you happy now? I want you to know that you making me think about him like this has ruined my life.”

“What are friends for?” said Finn. “Besides, you'll thank me later. You said this guy comes to your store every day? He's probably crazy about you.”

“Okay, that's ridiculous. Unless his way of showing affection is to loiter around my store being rude to me.”

“Maybe it is. Hasn't he ever been nice to you? Even just once?”

Sami thought about it. “Well, the other day, there were these high school kids bothering me at the store and he sort of… made them go away.”

“Wow.” Sami knew Finn was smiling. “So he looks out for you, then? Like a knight in shining armor?”

“Definitely not like that. I don't...this is... haven't you run out of quarters by now?” Sami asked desperately.

“Actually, no, but if you want to try to get some sleep, I'll let you. I'm gonna get to meet this exciting Kevin sooner or later anyway.”

“Wonderful,” said Sami sarcastically. “I'm sure you'll hit it off just great. He's so easy to get along with.”

“Anyone worthy of your affections, Sami, is surely an absolute dream.”

“You'd be surprised at how bad my taste is, Finn,” said Sami.

“Well, you have excellent taste in best friends, at any rate. Try to get some sleep, okay? I don't need you falling asleep on the drive home from the airport.”

“Sure thing, buddy.” Sami yawned. “See you in a few hours.”

“See ya, Sami,” said Finn, and hung up the phone.

Sami's head was spinning. How was he ever going to sleep knowing what he was going to face tomorrow? A real, live-and-in-person Finn Balor who seemed determined to set him up with a Kevin Owens who definitely wasn't...not cute.

He put his face in his hands, feeling more embarrassed than anything else. Finn had this knack for seeing things within Sami that Sami didn't even know were there. He knew Sami so well that it had taken him about thirty seconds to figure out a secret crush that was so secret Sami hadn't even been aware of it himself.

_ He's going to be absolutely insufferable when he meets Kevin _ , Sami thought.

Ultimately, though, he was truly grateful for Finn’s presence in his life. After all, it was Finn who had been there for Sami when he had first struggled with those confusing thoughts and feelings. Getting crushes on boys wasn't necessarily the worst thing that could happen to a person, but it was something he couldn't talk about with anyone, even his mom. But Finn had listened, and understood. Those quiet phone calls out of earshot of parents and letters sealed before anyone else saw them had probably saved Sami's life.

Sami didn't know what he would do without Finn, but at that moment he didn't exactly know what he was going to do  _ with  _ him, either.

_ He's probably crazy about you _ , Finn had said, and that thought was somehow the most terrifying of them all. Sami was used to unreturned feelings, but the idea of someone liking him back was about as foreign as men from Mars.

Then again, it was as unlikely as a visit from aliens, too. There was absolutely no way Kevin had a crush on him. Finn had to be wrong on that one. Sami  _ really _ didn’t know what he was going to do if Finn was right.

Finn did have a point about one thing, though. Sami was going to be driving tomorrow and he really did need to sleep. Tomorrow was going to have to take care of itself. Sami lay back down and closed his eyes, willing all thoughts of the future to leave him alone for a few hours.

His brain must have been too exhausted to argue, because in a few minutes he slipped into a deep but uneasy sleep.

  



	6. Chapter 6

Sami Zayn had lived in California his entire life. He knew the traffic was horrible. People constantly made jokes about it, tourists and locals alike. He should have been prepared.

There was nothing that could have prepared him for this.

Stuck behind a mile-long backup of cars, red tail lights blaring in his face, he had to remind himself that he was doing this for Finn and that he was going to see him in only a matter of minutes. Or maybe more like hours.

Eventually, the airport appeared like a vision of heaven in the distance. Sami inched closer and closer, looking up at each landing plane and wondering if it contained his best friend.

After what seemed like forever, he passed through the airport gates. He was home free! All he had to do was go pay for parking, and then--

“Three dollars? I have to pay three dollars just to park my car?” Sami was incredulous.

The parking lot attendant grimaced. “Yes, sir. I’m sorry sir.”

"Well that’s just…” Sami looked at the attendant, a kid even younger than he was but clearly already used to irate customers, and felt his anger melt away.

 _I sound like Kevin, he_  thought.

“That’s just fine,” he said, digging the bills out of his wallet. “Have a nice day,” he said as he pulled away.

“Thank you, sir,” said the attendant.

Sami took a deep breath. The worst was over. All he had to do was find Finn and bring him home. That couldn’t be too hard.

He locked the car door and shut it behind him, then walked through the front doors of the airport. Inside, there were more people than he had ever seen in his life.

The noise alone was enough to nearly knock Sami off his feet. The chatter of the crowd, the thunder of rolling suitcases, the roar of planes flying low overhead practically made him dizzy.

 _You’re okay_ , he told himself. _You just need to find Finn, and then everything will be okay_.

A horrible thought struck him. What if Finn didn’t recognize him? He had forgotten to bring any kind of sign with his name on it or something. The airport was huge. How were they ever going to find each other?

He sat down on a nearby bench with a sigh. His eyes were fixed on the floor, a habit he’d developed over four years in a crowded high school.

“Lookin’ for someone?” said an Irish-accented voice.

Sami’s heart leapt as he looked at the other end of the bench and saw a familiar face grinning at him.

“Finn! Oh my God!” Sami yelled, and Finn laughed.They both jumped to their feet, and Sami immediately flung his arms around Finn.

“I’ve missed you so much,” he said into the leather of Finn’s jacket, and Finn didn’t say anything, just breathed deep and held Sami even tighter. Sami couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Finn here with him, warm and solid and _real_ , and in that moment he felt invincible.

They let go of each other at last, and Sami looked at Finn.

“You have the most _absurdly_ blue eyes I’ve ever seen,” said Sami.

“Thank you,” said Finn solemnly.

They each tried to keep a straight face, then promptly burst out laughing.

“You've got a bit of a beard growin’ in, eh?” said Finn.

“Oh, really? I hadn't noticed,” Sami said, as if he didn't spend at least five minutes every morning staring at his slightly hairy chin.

“Yeah. You look just like your pictures. Except more handsome,” said Finn.

“Same for you. You look great. This is great. Isn't this the greatest?” Sami could feel his hands going out of control with wild, excited gestures. “How was your flight?”

Finn sighed. “Long and cramped. But that’s all over now. What matters is that I’m here with you, ready to see all the amazing things California has to offer.”

“Yeah...about that…” Sami looked down at the floor again. “I’m gonna have to open the store for a few hours. It’s just me there, and…” He looked back at Finn, expecting to see disappointment.

Instead, Finn was as cheerful as ever. “That sounds fantastic,” he said. “I’d love to see your store, Sami.”

“Really?” Sami let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding. “Okay then, let’s get going.” He picked up one of Finn’s bags and headed out.

They walked out of the airport doors into the bright morning sunlight. Sami squinted, regretting that he hadn’t worn sunglasses.

“I’m parked over here,” he said, gesturing to the lot on the left. “Can you believe they made me pay three dollars just to leave my car here for fifteen minutes?”

“Wow,” said Finn. “Three dollars. That’s a lot, isn’t it,? In American money?”

“Well, it’s not a _lot_ ,” said Sami. “It’s just annoying. And people say my prices are too high.”

“They do?” asked Finn.

"Well,” said Sami, thinking of Kevin and realizing that wasn’t a can of worms he wanted to open right now, “some people do.”

They reached the car, and Finn gushed over the fins and teal-and-white paintjob. 

"This is the most beautiful car I’ve ever seen, Sami.”

Thanks,” said Sami, grinning sheepishly. “It’s the most money I’ve ever spent on anything.” He turned the key and got inside.

“It was worth it,” said Finn, getting inside the passenger side and running his hands appreciatively over the smooth leather seats. “You must make good money at that place.”

“Well, it’s practically the only gas station in town, so I do get a lot of customers.” Sami started the engine and backed out of the parking lot.

Mercifully, the traffic going out of the airport wasn’t nearly as bad as the traffic going in. The trip back home to Sami’s town took far less time.

Although, if Sami was being honest, he would have liked a few minutes in the car with Finn before returning to the omnipresent gas station. That was one of the best things about Finn: he could take your mind off of any problem you had, anything that was bothering you, just by being there. And having him there in person was a million times better than having him at the other end of a telephone line.

Finn told Sami all about his audition, and Sami told Finn all about his store, and before Sami even realized it they were back in front of the building where Sami spent so much of his time.

“Don’t you want to go home first?” asked Finn.

Sami checked his watch. “No, my mom’s probably still doing her hair. She’d be embarrassed to death if I brought a visitor home this early.” He got out of the car, and Finn followed.

They reached the front door of the convenience store, but Sami hesitated, his hand resting on the doorknob.

“What is it?” asked Finn.

“Kevin’s probably going to come in today,” said Sami.

“Yeah, probably,” said Finn. “Aren't you used to that now, though?”

“I am, but... this'll be the first time I've seen him since you and me talked about him last night and everything. I don't know what it's going to be like.”

“Just act casual. Act like nothing’s changed. Pretend nothing out of the ordinary is happening,” said Finn, placing a hand on Sami's shoulder.

“That’s the thing, though,” said Sami. “I don't know what’s happening. I don't know how I feel about him. I barely even know him.”

“What do you mean?” asked Finn. “You see him practically every day.”

“It’s just...I’ve only ever talked to him at the store, and he’s always mad about something. I wish there was some way I could see him outside of work, and find out what he’s really like,” said Sami.

Finn thought about it for a moment. Suddenly, he looked as though inspiration had struck him. “I have the perfect idea!”

Sami was skeptical. “What is it?”

“Well, didn’t you say you wanted to go to the drive-in Friday night? They’ve got that new scary movie, right?” said Finn.

“Yeah…” Sami didn’t like where this was going.

“Why don’t you ask Kevin if he wants to go?”

Sami raised his eyebrows. “What, like a _date_?”

“Exactly! Well, not exactly. I could come with so things are less awkward,” Finn offered.

Sami considered it. “Wouldn’t that make it _more_ awkward?”

Finn shrugged. “If you want to tackle this first date with the boy you like totally alone, that’s fine with me.”

“This is not a date! And he is not ‘the boy I like’. I just want to get to know him better, okay?” Sami pointed threateningly at Finn.

“Okay, okay.” Finn held up his hands. “You know what? I'm coming with anyway. I want to see that movie about the kid who gets turned into a werewolf. D’you think Kevin Owens likes horror movies?”

Sami rolled his eyes. “Kevin Owens makes my life a horror movie.”

“Hey!” said Finn. “That's not a nice thing to say about the cutest boy in town.”

“Kevin is _not_ the cutest boy in town, Finn, I don't care what 3AM me told you.” Sami turned the knob and went inside, flicking on the light switches.

“Okay, second cutest. But only because I'm here now.”

Sami ignored Finn and began straightening the shelves. He walked to the window and flipped the “CLOSED” sign to “OPEN”.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” asked Finn, flipping through the magazines.

“No,” said Sami automatically. Then he reconsidered. “Actually, can you mind the register for a few minutes? I really need to use the restroom. You probably won't even have to deal with any customers. The store _just_ opened, after all.”

“Sure thing, Sami.” Finn walked behind the counter. “I ran the cash register at my uncle's store once, so I'm basically an expert.”

“Great! See you in a minute.” Sami disappeared into the back room.

…………....................................................

When Kevin walked into the gas station Monday morning and heard a voice _not belonging to Sami_ wishing him a good morning from behind the counter, he knew something was horribly wrong.

He looked up and saw a complete stranger standing at the cash register, smiling at him. Kevin was too startled to wish him a good morning in return.

“How can I help ya?” The stranger’s smile was dazzling, and his eyes were so blue it was almost disconcerting. Kevin took a few steps toward the counter.

“Who are you?” he asked, realizing a moment too late how rude he sounded, but not really caring.

The stranger laughed. “My name’s Finn Balor. I’m a friend of Sami’s. He asked me to run the counter while he uses the men’s room.” He extended his hand to Kevin. “Nice to meet ya.”

Kevin cautiously took Finn’s hand and shook it. “Sami told me about you. He said you were from Ireland,” he said.

“That’s right. Sami and I have been friends since we were kids. Are you a friend of Sami’s?"

Kevin had no idea how to answer that question, but luckily he was saved by Sami emerging from the back room. Sami struggled to get the door closed behind him for a moment, then turned and saw them. He froze, looking between Finn and Kevin with a blush creeping up his face.

 _He probably thinks I’ve been annoying his friend the same way I annoy him_ , thought Kevin.

“Sami!” said Finn, breaking the silence. “Thank goodness you’re back, I actually have no idea how to run a cash register using _American_ money. I did get to meet one of your customers here, though. It sounds like the two of you are friends.”

Sami looked at Finn, then at Kevin, then took a deep breath. “Kevin, this is my best friend, Finn Balor. Finn, this is...Kevin Owens.”

Finn’s eyes went huge for a moment, but he seemed to recover quickly. “Oh! So you’re _Kevin_ ,” he said, turning to Kevin with an odd smile on his face.

“Yeah,” said Kevin, feeling defensive all of a sudden. He didn’t know what was going on, but he didn’t like it. “So what kind of horrible stuff has Sami been telling his friends about me, Finn?”

Finn looked around the room, avoiding Kevin’s gaze. “Oh, well, um, he just said you were a frequent customer of his…”

Kevin narrowed his eyes. “And?”

“And,” said Sami, stepping between them and smiling, “I also told him what a pain in the behind you are.”

Kevin hadn’t even realized he had automatically smiled back at Sami, but he felt it fall from his face. At least they were back in familiar territory. “Did you also tell him how incompetent you are at running a gas station?”

Finn laughed, and Sami looked flustered again. “Don’t encourage him,” he said to Finn.

“Are you kidding? This is great,” said Finn, grabbing an apple from the fresh fruit rack and taking a bite.

“Hey, that’s my inventory! You better be paying for that,” said Sami.

“Employee discount,” said Finn with his mouth full. “I deserve some sort of...compensation for all my hard work.”

“Hard work? You stood behind the cash register for three minutes and did absolutely nothing.”

Finn walked over to Sami and put his arm around him. “Can’t you cut your old pal a break?” he said, pulling Sami closer.

Kevin felt an odd twinge in his chest.

“Get off me,” said Sami, laughing, and there was that smile again. The same smile that had been on Sami’s face when he had waved through the window, but this time it wasn't for Kevin.

“I should go,” Kevin announced abruptly. He felt as if he was intruding on something private, where he wasn't welcome. He also felt kind of like someone had stepped on his stomach.

“Why? You just got here,” said Sami, looking concerned.

“Yeah, Kevin.” Finn took another bite of the apple. “What do you need? You must have come here to buy something.”

Kevin didn't remember what he had come to the store to get, if there had even been anything in the first place. What did it matter, anyway? What business was it of Finn Balor’s? He could come and go as he pleased.

“It doesn’t matter. See you around, Sami,” he said, forcing a smile and turning towards the door.

“Hold on, Kevin, there was something I wanted to ask you,” he heard Sami say.

Kevin turned around. “What is it?”

Sami opened his mouth, but hesitated. He looked down at the floor, with his hand on the back of his neck. “Well, um, Finn and I were going to head down to the drive-in Friday night to see a movie, and I was going to ask if you wanted to...come with us?”

Kevin froze. Sami wouldn’t look him in the eye, but Finn was smiling encouragingly. There was some sort of short-circuit between Kevin’s brain and his mouth that wouldn’t let any words come out at all. Finally, he heard himself say, “Sure, that sounds fun,” though he wasn’t sure where the words were coming from, or if he was even the one saying them.

Sami seemed to relax. “Great! I...we’ll pick you up at seven Friday night, okay?”

“Okay,” said Kevin weakly. He _really_ had to leave, now. Something funny was going on in his chest, and his head felt like it was filled with radio static. He turned and headed for the door.

“See you around, Kevin,” said Sami.

“Nice meeting you, Kevin,” said Finn.

“Yeah,” said Kevin, hurrying outside. He didn’t know what was happening. He just knew he had to get away from Sami and his infuriatingly handsome best friend as fast as possible.

He got inside his car and took a deep breath. What was _wrong_ with him? Why was he having so much trouble with the simple idea of going to the movies?

He looked back at the store, and saw Finn and Sami inside, saw Sami laughing, felt that same pang inside and--

Everything came crashing down on him at once in a moment of terrifying clarity.

 _That's why_ , he thought. _You stupid idiot. You dumb bastard._

 _That's why_.

Kevin slammed his head on the steering wheel in frustration, then startled himself with the loud honking noise. He glanced quickly into the store to see if Sami and Finn had noticed, but they weren't paying him any attention.

Ever since he had first realized what was different about him, what was wrong with him, he had dedicated his life to making sure it never became a problem. Sure, the idea of going through his whole life bearing that burden totally alone seemed terrifying, but it was necessary. After all, if he never told anyone, no one would ever find out, right?

Letting another person in meant vulnerability. It meant that one day he might be exposed to a father who would spit on him if he knew the truth, and a world that was equally as unforgiving.

He had promised himself he would never fall in love. He hadn’t wanted to. He hadn’t meant to.

It all made sense now.

After the initial shock and anger subsided, Kevin was struck by the sheer unfairness of it all. He had put so much effort into distancing himself from people and closing himself off to make sure no one ever saw his true self, only to have it all come crashing down around him.

“Oh, come on!” he said out loud, to no one in particular. “ _Him_ ? Are you joking? He doesn’t even like me! I think he might actually _dislike_ me!"

He put his face in his hands, cursing the day he first set foot in that crappy convenience store. And all the days after that, when his excuses got flimsier and flimsier and he wasn't coming for some _thing_ so much as some _one_.

He had genuinely disliked the store when he first came there, but there was just something about Sami that made the whole world around him seem better. He grew on you. Like a disease.

Kevin was seized by the sudden urge to run back into the convenience store and tell Sami it was all a mistake, that he couldn't go to the movies Friday night, or ever show his face in the store again. He had his hand on the door handle of the car when all of a sudden the thought came to him.

Sami was the one who had asked him. It had been Sami's idea.

He let go of the handle. Sami hadn't meant it as a date, of course. Not with Finn Balor tagging along and Kevin being... Kevin. There was no chance Sami felt the same way. No chance at all.

Still, Sami wanted to spend time with him. That was enough, for now. Maybe they could end up being good friends.

 _Yeah, right_ , thought Kevin.

He turned on the engine and began driving away from the gas station. When he reached the intersection, the idea came to him to turn left towards the highway, and keep driving, and never stop. Away from Sami, and Finn Balor, away from his town, away from everything.

He was about to do it, not even considering the consequences, when Bayley’s face appeared in his mind.

She’d miss him.

Kevin sighed and turned right towards home, to await his drive-in movie doom.

  
  
  
  



End file.
